Como ser un Príncipe de verdad
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Este shot fue inspirado para una actividad en el otro foro. Leanlo que sé que les va a gustar. Y recuerden que cumplimos con todos los derechos de autor, pues reconozco que los personajes no son míos, sólo las situaciones que presento. Un saludo.


**COMO SER UN PRINCIPE DE VERDAD (TRUNKS)**

_Este pequeño shot lo realicé como parte de una actividad en el otro foro donde escribo. Espero sea de su agrado._

Un apuesto joven de finos cabellos color lavanda se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de un exclusivo local donde vendían café, el cual era parte de los negocios que conformaban la principal plaza comercial de la Capital del Oeste. Con sus veinticinco años encima Trunks V. Briefs era el joven millonario más reconocido en el medio científico empresarial… el apellido Briefs si que era de peso. Aparte de todo el gran nivel intelectual que se cargaba no podía negar el varonil y aguerrido atractivo heredado de su rama paterna, la que no era despreciable por pertenecer a la nobleza de un planeta desaparecido, aunque aquí en la Tierra no tuvieran conocimiento de ese hecho y nadie lo llamara Príncipe Trunks. En fin, el muchacho estaba más que consciente de su fama y a veces le molestaba el que no lo dejaran en paz… ese era el precio de conjuntar atractivo físico e inteligencia.

Y, a todo esto, ¿qué hacía un caballero de su categoría sentado en la mesa de un café público? Vamos a ver lo que ocurre.

Joven señor Briefs, ¿ya puedo tomar su orden? — una mesera adolescente se le acercó para atenderlo, porque notó que el mancebo ya había repasado la lista con los alimentos en dos ocasiones. La chica parecía sentirse fascinada por brindarle sus servicios.

Dame todo lo del menú — respondió el aludido mirándola con un poco de desgana y fastidio. Se dio cuenta de que esa niña se estaba comportando como muchas otras que lo veían con cara de bobaliconas —. Hoy no tengo mucho apetito — agregó al entregarle la carta.

Lo bueno es que el dichoso menú de un local de este tipo no tiene más de cuarenta platillos, eso sin incluir las bebidas.

En un momento traeré su orden — dijo la camarera con respeto al tomar la minuta, guardándose un gesto de asombro por lo que tendría que llevarle de comer… afortunadamente el pago y la propina estaban más que asegurados, así que el futuro dueño de _Capsule Corp._ bien podría devorarse todo.

Unos diez minutos después, unos cuatro ayudantes le llevaron las entradas en lo que el joven caballero revisaba su reloj y hacía unas cuantas anotaciones en su agenda electrónica.

Que tenga buen provecho, joven señor Briefs — le dijo la mesera al terminar de colocar sobre la mesa los diez cuencos con sopa y ensaladas —. Estamos para servirle.

Gracias — respondió Trunks y se dispuso a saborear sus platillos con la mejor educación de la que era capaz, después de comprobar cual de las sopas era la menos caliente.

Y antes de que terminara con el último tazón de ensalada alguien se dejó caer en su mesa… alguien muy especial para él, y por quien había estado esperando por lo menos media hora antes de animarse a pedir su orden.

Siento tanto la tardanza, Trunks — le dijo la recién llegada al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo y se acomodaba un poco la rubia cabellera. Se trataba de una muchacha —, el tráfico era terrible.

Descuida, y discúlpame por no haberte esperado… se me hace tarde y tengo que regresar a la oficina aunque sea el jefe — respondió el aludido limpiándose con fineza en la comisura de los labios, sin dedicarle una sonrisa —. Pero creo que podrías haber volado hasta acá y así llegarías más rápido — observó con algo de malestar.

Oye, sabes que no se me da mucho eso de volar — respondió la joven con seriedad, lanzándole una mirada de reproche —. Además no estaría nada bien para una señorita como yo el andar volando por los cielos con vestido — puntualizó a modo de justificación.

Sólo era una sugerencia, Maron, no tienes porque enfadarte tanto o la cara se te pondrá como la de tu papá — le dijo el joven un poco burlón, e inmediatamente le preguntó con cortesía —. ¿Gustas algo para comer?

Maron… todos sabemos que Maron es la hija de Krilin y Juuhachingou. No hacía mucho tiempo, un mes para ser exactos, que Trunks se había animado a pedirle que fuera su novia después de meditarlo tanto, cosa que la joven acepto con agrado, aunque aun no habían formalizado nada ante sus respectivos padres. El joven Saiyajin le llevaba unos cinco años cuando mucho, así que ella todavía estudiaba la Universidad.

Pues el ceño de tu papá es mucho más feo, así que no te burles — respondió la doncella sin cambiar el mohín, para después responder a la pregunta como si nada hubiera sucedido —. Te aceptaré un té.

Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que el rostro de mi papá no tiene el gesto más dulce y tierno del mundo — opinó el mancebo encogiéndose de hombros en señal de darle la razón a la muchacha. En seguida le volvió a preguntar sin disimular asombro en su voz —. ¿Sólo tomarás un té, en serio? No te hagas de la boca chiquita conmigo, Maron, sé muy bien que te gustan los helados de fresa — agregó un tanto serio, aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Trunks… no tengo ninguna necesidad de comer como una bestia, eso sólo lo hacen los Saiyajins — Maron sonrió levemente por primera vez. Su novio podía ser a veces bastante pesado con la gente, pero también era carismático y le divertía su compañía —. Yo debo cuidar mi figura — especificó un poco altiva, dándose aires de diva al modo en que lo hace la hermana menor de él.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conozco están obsesionadas con el tema de su figura? — el aludido levantó las manos hacia el cielo y puso los ojos en blanco por un momento —. Oh, Kami, por favor, te pido que me lo expliques.

No te pases de payaso, Trunks — está vez la doncella ya no pudo controlar la risa, aunque se carcajeó discretamente.

Fue en ese instante que llegó la segunda remesa de bocadillos para Trunks.

Señorita, ¿gusta ordenar? — preguntó la mesera con educación en tanto varios de sus compañeros retiraban los platos sucios y otros colocaban las nuevas fuentes frente al heredero de _Capsule_. La chica parecía un tanto desilusionada por la presencia de la rubia.

Tráigale por favor a mi novia un servicio de té con galletas y cárguelo a mi cuenta, gracias — dijo el joven antes de empezar a comer su primer plato fuerte… un sencillo sándwich de pollo.

Bueno, en lo que Trunks devoraba decentemente una hamburguesa doble, un baguette especial supremo, un hot dog jumbo, un platón de lasaña, espagueti a la boloñesa, sincronizadas, tacos árabes, etc., etc., Maron tomaba parsimoniosamente su té, dejando a un lado las galletas, y miraba con aire de diversión como comía su novio. Apenas hace una semana le había presentado a sus mejores amigas de la Universidad, las cuales el joven Saiyajin consideró una plasta, más prefirió reservarse su opinión en ese momento y darle un gustito a su novia. En cuanto el mancebo hubo terminado con su "ligero almuerzo" decidió acompañarla con alguna bebida para "asentar" la comida: como diez malteadas de todos los sabores y diez capuchinos fríos.

¿Acaso vas a despreciar estás deliciosas galletas? — observó el muchacho un tanto burlón al ver que la rubia no había tomado ninguna —. Maron, ese es un delito grave.

Ya te dije que quiero guardar la línea, Trunks — le recordó la muchacha con entonación serena al tiempo que le daba un sorbo más a su taza de té —. Puedes comértelas si gustas — y le acercó el platón.

Mmm… mejor no, creo que ya no podría comer nada más — dijo él en son de broma —. El físico de alguien tan reconocido como yo no debe ser dañado por el pecado de la gula — agregó con presunción al tiempo que levantaba uno de sus bíceps para presumir, lo que le provocó a Maron otra carcajada disimulada.

Eres tan simpático cuando te lo propones — dijo la muchacha al recobrarse —, y por eso mi amiga Paty me tiene envidia, porque tengo un novio como tú.

Eso es natural en mí — dijo el mancebo como quien no quiere la cosa, y tomó una galleta sin pizca de vergüenza… al fin que él las iba a pagar de todos modos.

¿Y cómo te cayó Paty? — está vez la rubia le dedicó unos lindos ojitos soñadores, mirándolo con admiración.

La pregunta tomó a Trunks por sorpresa y hasta lo sacó de concentración por una fracción de segundo, sin saber que responder… ¿qué tenía eso de importante en este momento que la estaban pasando tan bien?

¿Paty? — tartamudeó visiblemente incómodo —. ¿Quién es Paty? — preguntó con timidez.

Maron se puso bastante seria, tan seria que casi podría parecer el clon de su madre en aquellos lejanos tiempos de duras batallas.

Pues Paty es una de mis amigas… te las presenté hace una semana — le recordó en tono de reproche sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque esta vez sus pupilas azules parecían frías.

¡Ah, esa Paty! — Trunks se carcajeó con nerviosismo, sin animarse a comer la galleta… una fina galleta rellena de chocolate, toda una delicia culinaria.

"Paty… Paty es la bobalicona esa que me cayó en la punta del hígado…" pensó el joven un tanto apurado, "… pero es una de sus amigas y no puedo quedar mal con ella… ¿qué hago?" se dijo internamente con desesperación. Y fue entonces que recordó algunas sabias palabras de su progenitor en relación a las mujeres.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Oye, papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — le dijo un día sábado antes de animarse a pedirle a Maron que fuera su novia, pues todavía tenía sus dudas.

Ya la hiciste — le respondió Vegeta con su dureza habitual, sin dejar de hacer abdominales.

Ambos se encontraban entrenando en una nueva Cámara de Gravedad… esa era la única forma de tener una plática de hombre a hombre con su padre, ya que ahora el trabajo en _Capsule_ ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo.

Esa no era en sí la pregunta — especificó el mancebo con algo de fastidio.

Pues suéltalo de una maldita vez, carajo, que no tengo todo el día para ti — le espetó el hombre mayor con algo de malhumor.

Bueno, esos momentáneos arranques de rabia ya no le incomodaban tanto, pues era la mejor manera en que su progenitor se comunicaba con él.

¿Cómo fue que conquistaste a mamá? — le soltó con bastante tacto.

El Príncipe se quedó callado por unos segundos deteniendo su actividad, como si estuviera meditándolo.

¿Por qué te interesa saber algo así, Trunks? — le preguntó con recelo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pura curiosidad, papá — respondió el muchacho con seriedad, sin mostrar nada distinto en el rostro que lo delatara —. Además creo que ya tengo la edad suficiente para saberlo con más detalle — agregó sin más.

Vegeta soltó un leve bufido de desagrado… verdaderamente Trunks ya no era un mocoso, es todo un hombre y tarde o temprano le tocaría hacer lo mismo que hizo él para perpetuar la especie.

Bueno, Trunks, únicamente te diré algo trascendental que debes saber, y sólo por esta vez, así que apréndetelo — dijo aparentando calma —. A tu madre yo… yo la conquisté… — y la garganta se le cerró de momento, pues todavía le parecía un tanto inverosímil que se haya dejado seducir por una débil terrestre, aunque no podía dejar de admitirse internamente que Bulma, su mujer y madre de sus hijos, era la mejor cosa que le había ocurrido en su vida, y la seguía disfrutando a pesar de los años —… la conquisté porque… porque… porque soy un Príncipe… — resopló y se aclaró la garganta para continuar, como si le ahogara esta confesión —… y un Príncipe… siempre obtiene lo que merece por ser Príncipe, lo mejor… ¿te quedó claro? — puntualizó con sequedad para darle fin a su importante revelación y evitar más cuestionamientos.

¿Sólo por eso? — Trunks miró a su padre con suspicacia, sabedor de que en el fondo había más que palabras huecas.

Ya cállate de una buena vez y ponte a entrenar… has perdido bastante tiempo en estupideces terrestres — fue la brusca respuesta de Vegeta para saldar el tema, retomando la preparación.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

OK., un Príncipe siempre obtiene lo que se merece y siempre lo mejor por ser Príncipe, y él, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, es el nuevo Príncipe de los Saiyajins desde su nacimiento, y heredero también de la más poderosa corporación en la Tierra; pero eso no le explicaba que hacer realmente ante una situación por demás embarazosa con la mujer que le gusta… nada mejor que el consejo de una madre, al fin y al cabo Bulma Briefs es una mujer excepcional.

_********** Flash Back 2 **********_

Oye, mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — y ese día sábado, un poco más tarde, Trunks abordó a su progenitora después de presentarle los avances mensuales de _Capsule_… un buen momento para conversar con ella sin la encimosa presencia de Bra, la cual se dedicaba en ese instante a torturar a su padre con un desfile de modas para la próxima noche de fiesta.

Con esa serían dos, Trunks, cariño — le dijo la dama en forma dulce mientras archivaba los informes en sus correspondiente cajón —. Pero sabes que puedes consultarme sobre lo que te atormente, que por algo soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien — agregó al mirarlo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Y de verdad te lo agradezco, mamá; sé que me ayudarás a resolver mis dudas — dijo el muchacho en tanto le ayudaba a acomodar también unas cuantas cajas de gran tamaño.

Pero dime, cariño, ¿qué es lo que necesitas saber sobre las mujeres? — cuestionó la científica con calma sin dejar de sonreír.

A Trunks le sorprendió un poco que su madre ya estuviera enterada… ¿cómo diablos lo supo?

No… no tiene nada que ver con mujeres — bufó un tanto nervioso tratando de disimular más, ante la mirada inquisitiva y escrutadora de su progenitora, no le quedó más remedio que admitir —. OK., si es sobre mujeres — dijo en tono de derrota.

Ya lo sabía — dijo Bulma en tono de triunfo.

¿Acaso eres adivina, mamá? — el joven olvidó por un momento lo que quería preguntar, mirando a su madre con asombro.

Algo hay de eso — dijo la dama riéndose por lo bajo —. Antes de que entráramos aquí en la oficina me pareció escuchar a tu padre injuriar en voz baja a las mujeres, y todo porque Bra lo llevó a rastras a su habitación para mostrarle los nuevos vestidos que le compre… deberías verlos también, son divinos, la última moda en las pasarelas de Europa — añadió recordando la gran aventura en el centro comercial para así conseguir los modelos exclusivos que usaría su bella hija.

Sí, mamá, tú y Bra tienen un gusto exquisito en moda — opinó el mancebo un poco desesperado —. Pero el hecho de que papá haya criticado no me explica cómo te enteraste de que quería preguntarte sobre mujeres — completó.

Bueno, ya sabes que a tu padre se le escapan detalles, así que tuve la ligera sospecha de que le habías preguntado algo cuando entrenaron — especificó Bulma con calma.

Papá es todo un experto en mujeres… — Trunks suspiró al rememorar esa mañana —. Me dijo que te conquistó sólo por el simple hecho de ser un Príncipe extranjero.

Ese Vegeta… nunca dejará su orgullo de lado — la señora murmuró y rió por lo bajo al imaginarse el sufrimiento de su marido por tratar de explicarle a su hijo ciertos temas que ni él dominaba. Recuperó la serenidad antes de volver a hablar con su primogénito —. Bueno, Trunks, cariño, me parece que toda mujer alguna vez ha soñado en casarse con un Príncipe… y yo no soy la excepción — y por un momento su mirada azul se hizo soñadora.

No lo dudo — expresó el muchacho un tanto irritado; su hermana hablaba sobre el tema todas las noches desde que cumplió cinco años y le regalaron una colección de películas de cuentos de hadas.

Bien, el caso es que a tu padre sí le ayudo bastante el hecho de ser un Príncipe extranjero, aunque no era el Príncipe Encantador que yo imaginé en mis ilusiones infantiles — adjuntó la dama volviendo a sonreír por un momento. Después su tono de voz se hizo de reproche al continuar hablando, restregándole a su hijo el ser un Casanova de renombre —. Pero para ser Príncipe no basta nacer Príncipe, y eso debes entenderlo, jovencito… no está nada bien que vayas por ahí enamorando a tontitas, máxime que eres el gerente de _Capsule_ y nuestra compañía se jacta de tener un prestigio intachable.

Eso no es mi culpa, mamá — dijo el joven a modo de defensa —. Ya hasta me duele la cara de ser tan guapo.

En eso tienes razón, cariño. Eres lo mejor de dos mundos y es lógico que seas irresistible — observó la científica admirando el perfil de su primogénito, tan parecido a su esposo aunque sea de forma sutil —. Y déjame decirte que un Príncipe que se presuma de serlo debe de ser lo más amable, comprensivo y considerado posible para no herir los sentimientos de la doncella en cuestión… especialmente si se trata de la hija de mi buen amigo Krilin — puntualizó en tono suspicaz.

Trunks se atragantó con su propio fluido bucal al escuchar las últimas palabras de su progenitora.

¡Mamá! — exclamó en voz muy alta —, ¿qué tontería estás diciendo? ¡A mí no me gusta… eso no es cierto! — añadió a la defensiva.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina fue azotada con violencia… era Vegeta, quien venía con una cara de muy pocos amigos en tanto Bra lo perseguía llevando un lindo vestido en las manos.

¡Bulma, maldita sea!, ¿a qué hora piensas atenderme y darme de cenar? — fue el reclamo del Saiyajin a su mujer al tiempo que le lanzaba una disimulada mirada de súplica, pues no soportaría cinco minutos más a solas con su "Princesita". Ellos no necesitaban ser más comunicativos, pues con tanto años juntos se conocían al dedillo.

Anda papi, no seas así, sólo me hace falta mostrarte mis últimos diez vestidos — dijo la señorita un tanto sentida porque su padre la hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca.

En un minuto estoy contigo, querido — dijo la dama con calma para serenar a su cónyuge, y se dirigió a su hija en un suave tono de mando —. Bra, querida, ¿podrías poner los platos en la mesa para que le sirva la cena a tu padre? Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Ya que… — la menor de los Briefs suspiró y se fue arrastrando los pies, seguida por su progenitor.

Bulma volvió a dirigirse a Trunks antes de abandonar la estancia.

No niegues lo que sientes por Maron, cariño… ya te dije que soy tu madre y nadie como yo te conoce mejor — le dijo en tono dulce —. Así que ahora se un buen chico y a conducirse a la altura de un Príncipe.

_********** Fin Flash Back **********_

Ser amable, comprensivo y considerado… ese era el mejor comportamiento de un Príncipe. Trunks se llevó distraídamente un pedazo de la galleta a la boca, sintiéndose más tranquilo y seguro mientras Maron continuaba observándolo con seriedad. "Eres todo un Príncipe… debes demostrarlo" se dijo para darse ánimo.

Tu amiga Paty… es agradable — dijo calmadamente al tiempo que masticaba —. Oye, en serio deberías probar estas galletas, son deliciosas — agregó echándose el último pedazo a la boca.

¿En serio Paty te cayó bien? — preguntó la rubia con suspicacia.

Si a ti te cae bien no veo la razón por la que no me caiga bien a mi — expuso el joven Briefs encogiéndose un poco de hombros, manteniendo la calma, y tomó otra galleta inmediatamente de terminar la primera.

¡Oh, Trunks, eres el mejor novio del mundo! A ella también le pareciste tan encantador en persona como en las fotografías — Maron volvió a sonreír y se le acercó al mancebo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después guardó unas tres galletas en una servilleta para meterlas en su bolso —. Ya tengo que irme porque mi mamá me está esperando en casa… le daré estás galletas al abuelo Rōshi y a mi papá — explicó mientras se acomodaba el abrigo.

¿Gustas que te lleve? — le preguntó el joven con amabilidad, tratando de no mostrar cara de atontado porque su novia lo hubiera besado.

No tienes que preocuparte, pues todavía debes regresar a trabajar — dijo la muchacha al tomar su bolso —. Muchas gracias por este momento — agregó dedicándole una sonrisa amorosa.

El trabajo puede esperar — dijo el caballero levantándose junto con ella y acompañándola cortésmente.

Maron únicamente consintió en que Trunks la condujera a tomar el tren ligero. Y el joven Saiyajin se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo… había demostrado ser un Príncipe de verdad.

_Nota: explico, en mi país, México, hay una marca de galletas llamada "Príncipe" (disculpen el golazo… XD), y no hace mucho presentaron un comercial en donde dibujaban una situación semejante: el novio no sabía como responder una pregunta un tanto incómoda de su novia, y el comer una galleta le dio una idea; idea que tomé prestada para escribir este corto "aprovechandito" la actividad. Tal vez no es la historia de un príncipe azul que rescata a una princesa, pero Trunks sí que es todo un Príncipe aunque no tenga reino ni corona… su reinado es sólo Capsule y más allá en los planetas conquistados por Vegeta. Un saludo y sean felices._


End file.
